Cicatrices de Paz
by www.wtf.com
Summary: "¿Por qué que es la paz si no el silencio de la adolorida realidad que añora con sanar sus aun abiertas heridas que pasaran a ser citarices, recuerdos  de su terrible agonía?"


Desde un despertar de una noche en la que no hubo sueño alguno mas que la inconsciente negrura del descanso, Crocodile sentía un extraño aturdimiento en su cuerpo. No era el típico dolor físico que arde en la piel o que tritura en los huesos, haciendo que las lagrimas broten y los gritos ensordezcan los oídos. Pero al momento que lograba con increíble esfuerzo poder colocar su espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama, el joven de rostro cicatrizado comprendió que su sordo aturdimiento era incluso peor que cualquier malestar físico que hubiese sentido jamás.

Sentir sus brazos y piernas como trozos de carne sin vida que se mueven de manera torpe, con su mente nublada y que aun no terminaba por despertar del todo, solo podían presagiar una desgracia. No presente, sino pasada. El ahora tan apacible era la sombra de la pesadilla del día anterior, muy oscura y densa como para borrarse de forma rápida a pesar de que ya todo había acabado y la paz había regresado.

Mas no era nada de que alegrarse. ¿Por qué que es la paz si no el silencio de la adolorida realidad que añora con sanar sus aun abiertas heridas que pasaran a ser citarices, recuerdos de su terrible agonía?

Que es sino eso, que es sino eso….

Una mano, suave como un rayo de sol más irónicamente fría como el más oscuro anochecer se posa sobre el brazo de Crocodile. El muchacho siente un escalofrió ante tan helado contacto y reconoce a su propietaria a pesar de su borrosa y tambaleante vista.

Paula, resulta ser.

¿Pero amiga, que te ha pasado en las mejillas? Están coloradas, rojas como la sangre. Tus ojos están hinchados y delatan que has llorado por un largo tiempo, y solo tú sabrás la razón de tu desdicha.

Crocodile articula sus palabras solo en su mente, porque su boca solo es capaz de expresar balbuceos inentendibles. Brazos, mente y boca parecen haber conspirado en contra de su propietario aquel dia.

Mas no hace falta que trate en vano de seguir hablando, porque Paula pone con una extrema delicadeza solo posible proviniendo de una mujer, un dedo en los labios de su amigo. Crocodile piensa que se trata de un cubo de hielo al inicio, pero por suerte su mente aturdida apenas es capaz de desmentir aquella infantil suposición.

Paula es ahora quien habla, con voz apacible que denota una gran agonía.

Crocodile la escucha, pero desearía que se silenciara y se fuera. No está de humor para explicaciones, después de todo, ni quiere platicar con nadie. Solo desea disfrutar su compañía, tan solo eso.

¿Es mucho pedir? Daz lo hubiese comprendido. Daz era el único que comprendía aquella necesidad. En una amistad las palabras sobran, o al menos Crocodile ha creído eso toda subida, desde que era demasiado pequeño para comprender por completo las verdades de la sociedad.

¿Por qué no puede Paula simplemente callarse y quedarse tranquila? No es difícil, de hecho, es tan simple que…

"Crocodile, escucharme. Préstame atención, que no deseo repetir esto nunca más. Puede que mis lágrimas se hayan secado, pero no por eso el dolor se ha detenido"

Pide Paula, agarrando a su aturdido y soñador amigo por la barbilla en un intento de mantener su atención. Crocodile no tiene expresión en sus ojos, la morfina que lo salva de sentir su destrozadas piernas ha hecho un efecto tremendo en su mente por el momento. Tal vez así es mejor, que la morfina sea el cojín que suavice la mala nueva, que sea la capa de azúcar sobre la amarga realidad. Paula, sintiendo sus quemadas y deformadas mejillas arder como si de nuevo el fuego de anoche la abrasase, comienza a hablar:

"Daz ha muerto" dice, sin más emoción que la tristeza "No logro salir. El edificio se derrumbo hasta sus cimientos mientras el estaba dentro. Encontraron su cuerpo _(…..destrozado y solo reconocible por las muestras de material genético….)_ dos horas de que la ultima llama se apagase. El Funeral se llevara a cabo mañana,al amanecer. No han podido hacer nada. Nadie pudo hacer nada…."

Le gustaría seguir, pero el nudo en su garganta se ha formado de nuevo, doloroso y tan agobiante como siempre. Tal parece que sus lágrimas aun existen, por lo que Paula decide que es mejor irse y dejar solo a Crocodile en su habitación hospitalaria. Mientras cierra la puerta tras de ella, las lágrimas le resbalan por aquellos bultos rojizos que ayer todavía eran sus mejillas. Corre por los pasillos, llega a su cuarto y se desploma en la cama.

….Daz ha muerto…. Sí, eso es lo que Paula ha dicho. Crocodile ya lo razonado y aceptado. Su mejor amigo ahora no era más que un cadáver sin vida, un empaque vacio cuyo único destino es la descomposición Una lástima en realidad. Que tragedia, habrá que enviar rosas y el pésame a sus familiares. No hay problema. El se ocupara de todo el asunto. Oh, con ayuda de Daz, claro. Si, por que necesitara toda la ayuda de su fiable camarada para tratar con tan delicado asunto.

El y Daz solamente, nadie más.

Por cierto, ¿Dónde estará? Ya ha amanecido y no hay señal de él. Tal vez, en otro cuarto ya hace, recuperándose de sus propias heridas.

No importa mi amigo, descansa, ya nos veremos cuando los dos despertemos de esta turbia realidad, en un momento en que nuestras heridas estén cicatrizadas. En un momento que la paz se proyecte sobre nuestros derrumbados entornos.

Descansa amigo, yo hare igual. Cuando despierte, te iré a encontrar. Por que mi mente parece necesitar en un sueño muy largo….

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día ya es. La morfina ha sido retirada de sus venas, Y Crocodile ya no navega las turbias aguas de la confusión. Su mente está despejada por completo, con sus piernas aun destrozadas pero sin dolor.<p>

Ahora ya con su conciencia recuperada, nota un detalle que se le pasó observar ayer: su mano derecha ha desaparecido, dejando solo un muñón vendado como recuerdo.

La paz, la paz ha vuelto….

Pero tu amigo no, jamás lo hará. Porque enterrado bajo seis metros de tierra dentro de un frio ataúd ya está. Muerto, fallecido….da igual, lo que importa es que no regresara. Siendo un frio cadáver, ya no te puede culpar más, sin embargo eso no borra la absoluta verdad: Murió por tu culpa, Crocodile, su corazón dejo de palpitar a cambo de tu vida. Engaña a Paula, engaña a la sociedad….pero engañarse a uno mismo es algo imposible de lograr

Si no hubieras estado ahogando tus penas en alcohol y llenando tus pulmones de nicotina, el incendio no hubiese sido jamás. El precio que pagaste fueron tus piernas y mano, pero Daz con su alma ha saldado.

Una pequeña llama una tragedia término siendo. Trece muertos, incontables heridos.

Y Daz ha fallecido.

Crocodile por fin entiende la noticia. El impacto lo abruma y ahora la morfina ya no está para amortiguar la conmoción. El dolor es muy grande como para llorar, la tristeza no tiene palabras con la cual hacerse notar. Solo una fría reacción, el egoísmo tan indiferente y tan falso como popular en su corazón, es toda la emoción que Crocodile puede expresar.

Al demonio con la paz, al demonio con descansar…

Ya no hay que engañarse a uno mis más: Daz no duerme, muerto esta.

Adiós amigo, gracias. Tu sacrificio no fue querido, pero aun así lo has realizado. Yo viviré para sanar las heridos de ambos, para mi gran pesar. ¿Tal vez esa es tu venganza, eh Daz? Dejarme aquí vivo en el maldito mundo terrenal.

No te culpo, amigo. Sé que tu tampoco me culpaste jamás, pero deja que esa falsa ilusión sea mi soporte de paz.

¿Me harías ese último favor, Daz?

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es un intento mio de realizar un relato poetico y sin tanto dialogo. Honestamente, lo escribi desde hace meses, pero hasta ahora me animo a pubicarlo.<strong>

**!Gracias por leer!**


End file.
